jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Jeremy
'Toon Jeremy '''is a American digital cable and satellite television channel that was founded in 2004 by Jeremy Carpenter. Originating as a spin-off of Jeremy Channel. It air classic and modern cartoons shows. Its format had similarities to those of Discovery Kids, Cartoon Network, Toon Disney, and Nicktoons. History After the launched of Jeremy Channel in 2003, JeremyWorks wanted to come up with their second channel that aired cartoons shows such as SpongeBob SquarePants, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and JeremyWorks shows. ''Coming soon! Shows * JeremyToons (2004-present) (TV-Y7) * Cartoon World (2004-present) (TV-Y7) * The Object Show (2004-present) (TV-G) * Kirby 4ever (2004-present) (TV-Y7) * Emily, Ravil, and Julia (2004-present) (TV-Y7) * Anneca's Princess Life (2004-present) (TV-Y7) * The Missing Riddle (2004-present) (TV-Y7) * JeremyWorks Universe (2008-present) (TV-Y7) * JeremyWorks Universe: Secret Agent Spy (2011-present) (TV-Y7-FV) * Mia & Zachary: The Adventures Return (2012-present) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Princess and the Pauper: The Series (2012-present) * JeremyToons Tales (2011-present) * Kella & Kenny (2011-present) * Bella: Kingdom (2014-present) * Objects: Back at Ya! (2015-present) * JeremyToons Universe (2015-present) * Cartoon World: Rewritten (2015-present) * Jeremy's Wacky Life (2017-present) * Friendship's Life: Childhood Adventure (2018-present) * JeremyWorks shorts (2004-present) * The Crazy Sketch Show (2005-present) * Too Fast: The Series (2006-present) * Mania World (2007-present) * Old-Cartoons Day (2008-present) * Judy & Lucy: The Series (2009-present) * Hotel Motel: Adventures in Hotel (2010-present) * Kella & Kenny (2012-present) * Paint!: The Chronicles of Ashley (2013-present) * The Insane Adventures: Unleashed (2014-present) * That Crazy Cat: The Series (2015-present) * Judy & Lucy: The Amazing Tales (2016-present) * Princess Adventures Tale (2018-present) * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2004-2011; 2016-present) * Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) (2004-2011; 2016-present) * Sonic Underground (2004-2011; 2016-present) * Sonic X (2009-present) * Sonic Boom (2015-present) * Rocko's Modren Life (2005-present) * Looney Tunes (2004-present) * Tom and Jerry (2004-present) * RandomToons (2004-present) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (2004-2009; 2016-present) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (2004-2009; 2016-present) * Super Mario World (2004-2009; 2016-present) * Angry Birds Toons (2013-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2009-present) * Angry Birds Stella (TV series) (2014-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Pixar shorts (2007-present) * Wander Over Yonder (2013-present) * Raddids Invasion (2013-present) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (2009-present) * Rugrats (2009-present) * All Grown Up! (2009-present) (TV-Y7) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-present) (TV-Y) * Mixels (2014-present) * Garfield & Friends (2004-2009; 2015-present) * Malachi Tyrus (2004-present) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2012) (2012-present) * The Loud House (2016-present) * The Flintstones (2006-present) * The Jetsons (2006-present) * The Smurfs (2006-present) * The Snorks (2006-present) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2008-present) * Timon & Pumbaa (2010-present) * Wabbit (2016-present) * Bunnicula (2016-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * Atomic Betty (2005-2009; 2016-present) * George of the Jungle (2016-present) Current Blocks * JeremyToons Pop (Friday 6:00pm-10:00am) (2005-2006; 2013-present) * The Big Movie Show (2010-present) (Weekend 6:00pm-9:00pm) (2004-present) * The Best of Toon Jeremy (2004-2009; 2015-present) * Toonix (Sat 9:00pm-5:00am) (2016-present) Category:Old pages